


Captain, My Captain. Oh, Yes, Captain.

by tawg



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Capsicoul - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Military Uniforms, PWP, Post-Movie, Uniform Kink, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil isn't the one with the uniform kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain, My Captain. Oh, Yes, Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this lovely piece of art](http://nerdpipo.tumblr.com/post/36667796360/young-coulson-lol-it-just-my-dream-and-he) by nerdpipo.

Phil’s service uniform was starched and neatly pressed. Not his original uniform, but a close enough approximation. His garrison hat sat neatly in his lap as he read in the waiting room. The tan gabardine of the uniform coat was warmer than he remembered – he’d quickly adapted to the dark suits of a government agent. He focussed on the book in his hands, one he had first read in his twenties. The door to the office opened. “Phillip J. Coulson,” a voice called. Phil pulled the flat garrison hat on as he stood up and took a moment to ensure that it was sitting at the correct angle. He pulled his jacket straight, tucked the book under one arm, and strode into the office with even steps that had been so thoroughly trained into him years earlier.

He barely made it through the door before it was slammed shut and he was pressed up against the wood, a hot mouth devouring his own. “Captain,” he said, when they finally parted for air, Steve dropping his head to suck at Phil’s neck. “We had a plan.”

It hadn’t been an elaborate plan. Phil in his uniform, Steve in Phil’s office, a little bit of role play. Phil was meant to stand in front of the desk at parade rest, they’d tease each other, and then Phil would be bent over that desk and thoroughly fucked. He’d scoured the internet for weeks trying to find the book, knowing it would rile Steve up. _Captain America and Gay Iconography: the erotic nature of justice._ Steve hadn’t even ordered him to put it on the desk – it had fallen from his grasp with a dull thud to the carpet when Steve had pressed him up against the door.

“New plan,” Steve said before raising his head from the soft skin beneath Phil’s jaw in order to press their mouths together again, a deep and demanding kiss. Phil could feel Steve’s erection against his stomach as Steve pressed their bodies together. Then he pulled back, one arm pressed against the wall by Phil’s head while Steve’s other hand yanked down the zipper of Phil’s pants without even unbuckling the belt. “You stand right here,” Steve said, his voice rough and a little breathless. “And I lick your dick until you come.”

Phil swallowed as Steve pulled his erection free of its confines. “It’s not a bad plan,” he conceded at last. “Very innovative.”

Steve grinned down at him, sharp and heated. “Master tactician,” he said proudly.

“Hm,” Phil replied, tilting his face up so Steve would kiss him again. “More like master pervert,” he mumbled against Steve’s lips. Steve stroked Phil’s cock in response, sliding his grip along the shaft and then pulling away, teasing the head with his long fingers. “An admirable trait,” Phil continued before nipping at Steve’s jaw. “I’ll be sure to comment on it in your next report.”

“I thought I was supposed to be evaluating your performance, soldier,” Steve replied, stroking Phil’s cock lazily. 

“You’re the one who deviated from the plan, _sir_.” Any further conversation was cut off by Steve crashing their mouths together again, moaning as Phil sucked on his tongue and then pulled back to bite his lower lip gently.

“Any more cheek and I’ll report you,” Steve said, his eyes dark and his cheeks flushed as he towered over Phil.

“Please, sir, not that,” Phil murmured, ducking his head and tugging down the collar of Steve’s shirt to bite at the strong line of his neck. Steve groaned and pressed his hips forwards, grinding against Phil again. Phil sucked at the skin below Steve’s ear and then rose up on his toes to bite at Steve’s earlobe, to breathe into his ear, “Sir, I’ll do anything.”

Steve growled low in his throat and wrapped his hand around the shaft of Phil’s cock, squeezing it once before giving it a stroke in apology. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he said warningly.

“I’m sure Stark will have fun working that into your obituary.”

Steve snorted and ducked his head to bite at Phil’s bottom lip, before stepping back suddenly and dropping to his knees. He smirked up at Phil with kiss-bitten lips, perfectly aware of what a decadent sight he made. Phil held Steve’s gaze and slowly reached up, tugging his askew hat back into place before dropping his hand to his tie, making sure that it still sat straight. Steve groaned and leaned forwards, nuzzling his cheek against the bunched material at the base of Phil’s cock, turning his head to the side and licking a stripe along the length.

Everyone assumed that Phil had indecent inclinations towards the Captain America uniform, which was not at all true. He had a healthy and honourable respect for the suit, and all of his enthusiasm stemmed from its value as a symbol. He simply had indecent inclinations towards the way Steve’s ass looked in the suit, which was a different thing altogether. Of the two of them, Steve was the one with the uniform kink. Phil had never been so thoroughly kissed by anyone as he had when Steve had first seen him in the SHIELD tactical uniform. Steve even enjoyed the chance to strip Phil out of his everyday suit and tie, appreciating that in Phil’s mind the black suits and white shirts were a kind of uniform.

And then Phil had made an offhand comment along the lines of, “You would have gone wild for my old army uniform,” and Steve’s eyes had lit up. Phil liked to think that he was a man of few weaknesses, but apparently Steve Rogers wanting to call him ‘soldier’ and bend him over a desk was one of them.

Steve wrapped one hand around the base of Phil’s cock and then shifted his grip so that his thumb and forefinger encircled the base, holding it at the desired angle while the heel of his palm rested firmly against Phil’s balls. He licked the head of Phil’s cock, sliding his tongue along the underside until the head was in his mouth, pressing his top lip firmly over the ridge. When he pulled back his tongue slid easily over the wet trail he’d left along the underside of the shaft until it reached the little bundle of nerves under the head, and Steve lazily flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth until Phil’s breath was rough and ragged. 

“Are you a good soldier?” Steve asked from his knees, his lips slick with spit. He pressed his tongue flat against the side of Phil’s cock as he waited for an answer, apparently trying to see if he could wrap his tongue around the diameter.

“Yes, sir,” Phil replied.

Steve pulled away and studied Phil’s cock for a moment, before leaning forward again and taking it in his mouth, his lips sliding right down the length until his nose was at the fabric of Phil’s uniform pants and the wool of Phil’s jacket was pressed against his forehead, softening the hard angles of the belt buckle. He stayed there for a long moment, his head barely moving as he sucked on Phil’s cock, running his tongue along the sides and making Phil shudder. When Steve pulled away he was a little breathless. He was hard, and Phil could see Steve’s cock straining inside his tan slacks, but Steve kept one hand at the base of Phil’s cock and the other resting hot and firm just above Phil’s knee.

“Are you good at following orders, soldier?” Steve asked before wrapping his lips around the head of Phil’s cock once more, giving it an utterly filthy kiss.

“Yes,” Phil ground out. “Sir.”

Steve stroked along the length of Phil’s cock, his head tilted to one side as he admired the mess of spit and precome smeared over the sensitive skin. “God you’re handsome,” he breathed, distracted for a moment by the sight before him. And the fact that Steve Rogers could become so fondly distracted by the feel of Phil’s cock in his hand, by the slick mess he created every single time, made Phil go weak at the knees for just a moment. 

“Are you going to come for me, solider?” Steve asked in that level command voice that Phil heard so often over the comms. “Come without a single sound, to make up for speaking out of turn earlier?”

Phil couldn’t help the smile that turned up one corner of his mouth. “Sir, yes sir.”

Steve’s voice was warmer when he replied, a little amused. “Carry on then, soldier.” And then Steve’s mouth was on him again, hot and wet, taking him deep and then pausing to press his nose against the front of Phil’s uniform pants.

Phil closed his eyes, breathed though his mouth and bathed in the feeling of Steve’s lips and tongue and mouth, the weight of his palm against Phil’s crotch, the heat of his hands through the wool. The uniform was hot and unfamiliar, but Steve and the feel of his mouth, the way he gripped Phil’s thigh, the knowledge that he was hard and aching and not willing to touch himself because he preferred the feel of Phil’s hands was grounding and intoxicating and perfect. Steve ran his teeth along the length of Phil’s cock, making him shiver, and then pressed back down and swallowed around him, his hand tightening on Phil’s thigh as Phil quivered and came.

He had a moment for recovery and then Steve was shifting, flopping backwards and tugging at Phil’s belt, encouraging him to sink down until he was straddling Steve’s thighs. Steve’s mouth was messy and bitter-tasting when they kissed, his motions clumsy after the efforts of his tongue and lips and jaw. Phil threaded his fingers through Steve’s perfect hair, tilting his head right back and devouring Steve’s mouth even as he reached between them and roughly opened the front of Steve’s pants.

Steve’s own erection was hard and Phil was always quietly impressed with the way it felt in his hand, firm and hot and thrilling, covered with such soft, beautiful skin. Steve whined into Phil’s mouth, needy and wanting, and Phil jacked Steve’s cock hard and fast in response. Breaths turned into pants, whines turned into moans. Steve’s fingers dug into the neat carpet of Phil’s office, leaving little indentations in the blue weave that would prompt memories of this very moment until they were eventually pressed flat by the passage of feet back and forth over the spot. Steve came quickly, his face buried against Phil’s shoulder, biting at the lapel of his jacket and muffling his own moans.

Steve eventually flopped back onto the carpet, looking lazily up at Phil, his eyes tracking over the front of Phil’s uniform and taking in every detail of the mess he’d made of it. The streaks of come over the bottom of the jacket and one leg of the trousers, the spit and rumpling from where he’d gagged himself with the collar, the sweat at Phil’s neck from the heat of the old wool. Phil looked down at Steve, the flush to his cheeks, his swollen lips, his blue eyes gone dark and fond with sex. The front of Steve’s shirt was a mess, his softening cock was gorgeous to look at. Phil stroked his hand along the length one last time, milking the last come away and then cleaning Steve up as best as he could with a handkerchief.

Both of them were rumpled, looking utterly indecent as they crossed swords below the waist.

“I told you you’d go crazy for it,” Phil said, smirking down at Steve.

Steve grabbed the front of Phil’s jacket and hauled him close, dragging him to one side and rolling them over so he was lying between Phil’s spread thighs pressing down on him. “I do like the uniform,” Steve admitted without hesitation or shame. “I might not let you change out of it.”

“And what would you do with me?” Phil asked, raising an eyebrow. “A soldier in a sullied uniform, that’s surely not acceptable by your high standards.”

“I’d have to punish you for the mess you’ve made,” Steve agreed seriously. 

Phil’s eyes twinkled even as he made a show of sighing and looking thoroughly ashamed. “No one will be in the office until tomorrow. You’d have to discipline me all night long.”

Steve ducked his head down and captured Phil’s mouth in a kiss before he could really get going, rolling his hips lazily against Phil, pressing his sensitive cock against the rough material of Phil’s pants. “I’ve got a few ideas already,” he murmured. Phil hooked one arm around the back of Steve’s neck, and pressed their mouths together once more.


End file.
